Detention with Snape
by Em90
Summary: A sharper, sexually frustrated Hermione begins to act out and feel strangely towards the Potions Master. Lemons, sexual tention, honestly PWP. Rated M for language and sexual content. This is getting out all my ya-yas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flinging the door shut behind her, Hermione Granger stormed into the dorm room with a furious look upon her face.

"What the bloody hell is this?" She yelled to the cluster of innocent first and second-years, brandishing a condom full with mayonaisse (at least, she hoped it was mayonnaise) in her hand. "And who the hell put it in my fucking room?"

"Eeww," shuddered Matilda Groshook, a petite second year. She grimaced.

Hermione stalked up to the shaking girl. "You think this is funny, do you?"

"But-" "But what? You didn't mean for me to catch you? Is that it?"

"No, but-"

"I didn't think so." Hermione pulled away from Matilda's face. Then she tossed the condom on the floor and strode up into her prefect's room.

George Turnstindle, a fourth year who had been cowering in his room, slapped his friend, Andrew, on the back. "Nice work," he grinned. "She'll never figure it out."

Unbeknownst to them, Hermione had only retreated to the corridor and was still listening. She burst into the room.

"HA!" she screamed triumphantly. "I knew it!" Then, cuffing the two boys soundly, she escorted them out of the portrait hole to see Dumbledore.

On the way to Dumbledore's office, Hermione ran into Snape, who glared at her.

"Miss Granger," he hissed, "do you think it is quite proper for you to be causing bodily harm to these two..." and he paused, "youthful boys?"

Hermione returned his glare. "Professor, I am only escorting them to Dumbledore's office."

"Escorting, you say? I wouldn't necessarily call that-" he gestured to the marks that Hermione's hands had left on the boys ears, "escorting. I'd say," he lowered his voice, "I'd say that I would consider that abuse." And he stretched out his voice, long and low, over the last syllable. For some reason, Hermione shivered and looked away. It felt like a slow heat had just dropped through her stomach to her toes.

Then all the intensity dropped from his voice. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," he said gleefully, and swished away.

The two boys began shaking again as Hermione's attention returned to them. "Alright you two," she said gruffly, "Let's go."

As they continued the walk to Dumbledore's office, Hermione became increasingly agitated. Why had she shivered when the Professor had spoken to her like that? Well, spoken to them like that. Although it had seemed like he was speaking directly to her. No. He couldn't have been.

"Frizzing whizbee," Hermione grunted to the Gargoyle, who dutifully leaped aside to the let the small party of criminals enter Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" called Hermione. "I have a pressing matter to discuss with you."  "Come in, my dear," Dumbledore said. The spiral staircase descended and the three climbed up it.

Dumbledore was dressed in bright pink robes and a floursecent green hat when he greeted them. His hands were oily and he was wearing thick goggles.

Seeing Hermione flanked by her two miscreants, he started. "Oh, heavens, I forgot myself. Scourgify!" And he was clean. He stroked his beard and looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"What can I do for you, and these two gentleman?" he asked.

"Well, Andrew, why don't you tell Professor Dumbledore what you did."  Upon hearing the tale, Dumbledore burst out laughing. Hermione tried boring holes in him with her eyes but Dumbledore only smiled.

"Now, boys," he said, trying to look gruff, "you know that this is highly inappropriate, don't you? Although it may strike you as rather hilarious, and to be honest, I agree, it is not a good idea to be running around depositing little... gifts where they are not wanted. Understood?"

The boys were chastised. "Understood," they chanted. And they did look sorry.

After dismissing them, Dumbledore asked Hermione to stay for a few minutes.

"My dear," he began, "have you ever considered that perhaps you are being too," and he strove to put it tactfully, "harsh on the students?"

"I thought it was my duty to keep them in line," Hermione answered.

"Yes, but there is a limit. I can't sort out every altercation that you have, you know," he said gently. "But your efforts are appreciated. All I'm saying is have a little more discretion when it comes to seeing me. And do try to have a sense of humor. You can't go far without one."

"Ok." Hermione smiled a little. "I guess it was kind of funny."

"That's the spirit." Dumbledore patted her on the back and she went back to the common room.

The next week, a niffler was in her room when she returned from Potions class. The same scenario was repeated as with the condom, including the entirety of Hermione's meltdown.

At breakfast that morning, Hermione complained to Harry and Ron about the misbehavior of the first and second years.

"Who do they think they are? Don't they have any respect?" Harry and Ron looked at each other ruefully.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Harry asked.

"No," said Hermione forcefully. "I believe I am doing the right thing. They need to learn how to respect their elders. And seeing as I am in a position of power, I feel as if I have the responsibility to help them learn."

Ron looked at her carefully. "Hermione, you look a bit peaky. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she muttered, "thanks a lot for the vote of confidence." She swallowed her toast hastily and got up, glaring at the two. "Just for the record," she snapped, "you two should never be psychiatrists."

"Wasn't planning on it," grumbled Ron.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, eyes flashing.

"Oh, I just said, I think I should try a candied yam. On it," said Ron quickly, trying to recover.

"Alright." And Hermione headed over to the library to blow off steam.

"How much you bet you dives into the encyclopedia section first?" Ron laughed.

Harry grinned but cuffed Ron on the head. "Don't say things like that. She might hear you. She has ridiculously excellent hearing, you know."

Later that day, during double Potions, Hermione caught Snape looking at her during the preparation of polyjuice potion. Well, it wasn't so much as looking, rather, staring. She would have given anything to know what was going on behind those dark eyes of his.


	2. Chapter 2

If she would only make one mistake, thought Severus, one little slip of the hand, I would just... no. I wouldn't. Severus was trying to avoid the thoughts that were rushing through his head, that were all screaming, fuck her! She'll love it, just look at her eyes, she's practically begging you. But he knew that he wouldn't. Unless, of course, the opportunity presented itself...

"Shit!" Hermione had accidentially dropped her boomslang skin into her potion a step before it was ready.

Before she could say take me now, Professor Snape has swirled over and was looking at her gleefully.

"Those are precious stores, you know, Hermione," he hissed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you some detentions to make up for you lax lab behavior."

"What?" Hermione spluttered. "It was an accident!" She pointed to Crabbe across the dungeon whose potion, which was supposed to be a delightful shade of green, was steaming and had turned a bright orange.

"I don't expect much from them," Snape said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "But you, Miss Know-it-all, I expect the highest standards from you. And when you do not deliver, there are consequences. Harsh ones."

Hermione couldn't help but be a little flattered by Snape insinuating that she was smart. She smiled to herself before answering.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "If you want to continue to be unfair, unjust, and cruel, I will humor you-"

"Well, you don't really have a choice in the matter," he purred, "seeing as you've just earned yourself two more detentions." Then he leaned closer to her ear. "I expect you by seven next Tuesday."

Hermione grimaced. Oh joy. But for some reason, she felt herself being less annoyed than usual. Maybe it was the fumes from Crabbe's potion...

Hermione continued to be in a rather snarky mood for the next week, much to Ron and Harry's dismay. She refused to help them with their homework, forcing them to stay up all hours, and when Harry misplaced his broom, she didn't help him look for it.

"I think I found it," said Ron darkly, looking pointedly at Hermione's ass.

Harry couldn't help laughing. "It's probably straightening her spine or something- but I should really ask for it back, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but she'd probably bite your head off. I wonder if she's stuck in her time of the month, and she just can't bring herself-"

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry, looking disgusted.

When Tuesday rolled around, Hermione felt an anxious knot in the pit of her belly. She couldn't get rid of it, and she had tried everything- yoga, breathing exercises, and the like. She didn't even know what she was getting so worked up over- after all, Snape would probably make her scrub dirty cauldrons for a few hours, probably without using any magic.

At dinner, Ron tried to console her.

"Hermione, don't worry," said Ron. "I've done detentions with Snape loads of times. He just tries to goad you into getting angry, but don't let him. You know, just hold your tongue and whatnot, you'll be fine."

"Are you suggesting that I have trouble holding my tongue?"

"Hermione, geez, take it down a notch," said Harry soothingly. He passed her some chamomile tea from across the table. "Here, drink this."

She sipped it, staring at the two disapprovingly, and then checked her watch.

"Alright, well, off to judgement day," she said cheerfully. "See you two later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the dungeons, Snape checked his watch impatiently. He would have at least expected Miss Anal Retentive to be early.

Just then, the door burst open, and Hermione, red-faced and panting, ran in.

"Do you find it absolutely necessary to make yourself known in such a manner?" Snape asked her poisonously.

"Well, no-"

"I shouldn't have asked. You're just like Potter, in all his attention-seeking glory, only worse because you actually know what you're talking about."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to heatedly respond, but thought better of it and just looked at him like she was planning to kill him.

Very well, though Snape. She's restraining herself nicely. He suddenly had a vision of holding Hermione's wrists down up against the wall and grinding himself against her hot body, with her panting for more. Ung. Mental head slap. Stop that.

"Well then. I have something special planned for you tonight. If you please-" and he gestured to the door, "follow me to the greenhouse."

"The greenhouse?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, Professor."

He took her by the arm and, at a fast pace, so fast Hermione found herself almost being dragged along, walked to the greenhouse.

"I need to replenish my stores of Mandrake roots," Snape said, "and I thought that this was this perfect opportunity to get it done without having to get my hands dirty. Unfortunately for you, you will be getting dirty. Your hands, I mean." He mentally slapped himself on the head again, and Hermione gave him a strange look. "Never mind that." He assessed her from head to toe, looking with disapproval at her robes. "No, no," he told her, "you're going to have to put on a different outfit for this, Professor Sprout would have my head if I waste any soil, and if it's on those robes, it's wasted."  "Well, what do you propose? That I do it naked?"

Snape thought to himself, that's not a bad idea, but instead summoned a gardening outfit. It looked rather small, and Hermione looked at it with apprehension.

"This has a spell on it so that all soil that is spilled on it automatically transports back to the compost heap. There's a bathroom in the back where you can change."

"Do you have a bigger size?"

"No. Why? Are you putting on the seventh year seventeen?"

She flushed. "No." Grabbing the outfit from him, she went to the bathroom. She looked at the outfit incredulously. It was a pair of very short overalls and a white t-shirt. Fuck. She was wearing her black push-up bra. She could have kicked herself for her stupidity.

She tried the outfit on, and found it incredibly tight, especially in the crotch area. Maybe if she wore it without underwear...

Three minutes later, she came out and Snape looked her over. He saw how the outfit hugged her feminine curves, and he caught a glimpse of her black bra through the almost sheer shirt. His cock throbbed. Down boy, he whispered to himself.

Half an hour later, Snape was sitting lazily at Professor Sprout's desk, watching Hermione in her ear-muffed glory pulling the Mandrake roots out. She bent and heaved, her face straining with the effort. Her ass really looked good bent over like that. He had a vision of himself straining over her back, pumping into her from behind... and then tried shoving it out of his head. What the hell.

Hermione tried to look like she wasn't enjoying the heavy lifting, but because of her decision not to wear underwear, every movement caused delicious friction on her clit. She sighed in pleasure. It felt sooo good.

Snape noticed Hermione looking flushed and... aroused? What was making her aroused? Could it possibly be him?

_Legilimens_, he whispered, and flew into her mind. He saw her putting on the overalls without any underwear, and immediately retreated. Shit. His cock pulsed again, and he could almost feel his impending erection. He heard a slight whimper from Hermione.

"Is there something wrong?" Snape hissed.

"No, Profes--" and as she bent towards him, the hard friction that had been building up inside of her combined with the sight of the Professor (she thought to herself, what?) finally pushed her over the edge. A delicious simmer filled her body and rolled through her toes, as stress seeped out of her back and her fingers clenched. Snape's large nostrils twitched, smelling her arousal from twenty feet away. She gasped, but trying to hide it, she turned away from him.

"I said, is there something wrong?"

"No, sir. Everything is fine."

"Is your outfit suitable?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione blanched. He was looking at her like he knew... but he couldn't possibly know. How would he be able to know?

"Fine then. Back to work." He grinned evilly to himself as she turned back to finish the job.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour and a half later, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Miss Granger, it's time to go," he purred in her ear. "Shall we?"

She felt a delicious thrill from his... no. It couldn't be from his voice, could it? She loathed him. Yes. Loathed him with every ounce of her being. It must be the aftereffects from her overalls.

He looked at her curiously, and she let the fire go out in her eyes.

"Alright," she said resignedly. She went ahead of him, and Snape let his eyes drift to her ass which had looked so absolutely alluring in those short, tight overalls.

"Keep the pace," he ordered gruffly. All the better to stare at you, my dear.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was staring into space when Harry and Ron came down to join her.

"Oy! Hermione!" said Ron, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh. It's you."

"We're happy to see you too, Hermione," grinned Harry, sliding into the seat next to her. "So, how did detention go last night?"

"It went." Hermione flushed a little at the memory of Snape staring at her like he knew. "I have another one tonight."

"What did he make you do? Procure a socerer's stone out of thin air?" Ron laughed.

"No, just some mandrake roots."

----

Snape scowled at Hermione from over at the teacher's table. He wanted to punish her from getting her own enjoyment out of his detention, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't accuse her of it, it would be inappropriate. Unless nobody else found out...

---

Later that day, Hermione about murdered a Rebecca Brown, a third year, who was engaged in a loud game of wizard's chess in the common room with Colin Tankslow.

"People are trying to study!" she shrieked, knocking over the board.

"Somebody needs to get some," muttered Colin.

"Pack up this stupid game! I never want to see it again!"

The two obeyed, but shot her deathly looks as they each went up to their bedrooms. The Gryffindors were growing tired of Hermione's dictator-like regime over their common room. They'd had enough.

Colin decided to go to Dumbledore's office and petition to have Hermione's rights revoked.

Dumbledore looked at Colin sternly. "What you are suggesting, Colin, has serious gravity. I will take you on your word, but I will need proof."

Colin gave Dumbledore a Pensive of some events in the common room, and Dumbledore was convinced. He sighed deeply.

"It is truly sad," he said, his bright blue eyes half-closed, "the stress that some students place on themselves. And the effects." Colin nodded enthusiastically like a dumb puppy.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore was face to face with a screaming, crying, red-faced Hermione.

"What do you mean, taking my power?" She sobbed. "I am trying so hard!"

"I know," said Dumbledore delicately, trying to console her, "my dear girl, I just see it best if you relax a little, and if this _burden_ is removed perhaps, in time, you will recover your ability to manage stress."

Hermione, defeated, sunk to the couch. But she came around after Dumbledore showed her a pensieve of her behavior earlier that day.

"If you're interested in counseling," he said gently, "I can give you a list of some of the professors that counsel here."

"I might take you up on that," Hermione said, bleary-eyed.

She hadn't known how much she had been scaring the Gryffindors. Dumbledore had more or less scolded her, in his own way, into admission of her faults.

As Colin Tankslow walked drearily to Potions, he came face to face with a purpling, spluttering Ron. "You little weasel," hissed Ron. "You think that just because your dad is Fudge's advisor, you're so special and can take power away from a poor, unsuspecting girl. Well, Colin, you've got another think coming."

Ron sucker-punched Colin in the gut. Scared for his life, Colin ran for the hills as Ron dusted off his hands.

"That should take care of that," he said to himself proudly, and swaggered away.

Later that night, Hermione found a list of the counseling Professors on her pillow, written in spindly handwriting.

Counseling

Professor Trelawney

Professor Flitwick

Professor Lupin (by special contact only)

Professor Snape

Hermione almost spit out her drink as she burst out laughing.

"Snape!!" she laughed to herself. "Doing counseling? You must be joking."

That night, Hermione had a very vivid dream involving Snape the therapist.

_She walked into his office. He was sitting at his desk, wearing wiry glasses and tapping away at his antique typewriter. _

_She knocked on his door. _

_"Come in," he said, in his gravelly voice. "ah yes, Hermione, I've been expecting you. Have a seat." _


	5. The Dream & New Feelings

_He looked over at her with his hooked nose. "Now, I know this may be slightly uncomfortable for you-" _

_Hermione snorted. _

_"What?" _

_"Oh, it's just that you said slightly uncomfortable. I am trying very hard to restrain myself from running away right about now." _

_"Are you now? And why would that be?" _

_"Well, this is just not what I was expecting, that's all." _

_"I am not forcing you to come to therapy with me. You opted to do this yourself. Am I right?" _

_"Yes, sir." _

_"Well, then. Let's begin. I know that you have been having trouble lately controlling your temper. Now, seeing as you are usually, although I hate to admit it, a very level-headed, well-adjusted student, this has been a concern to more than one of the staff members. Is there any reason that you are aware of that is causing you to behave in this unseemly manner?" _

_"Well, no."  "Really?" Snape leaned over the desk, searching her eyes. She looked away. "It seems as if you have something hide." _

_"It's nothing, really. I don't know why I've been acting this way." _

_"It seems as though you have some...tensions. Tensions that are causing you to act out of character." _

_"Tensions? What kind of tensions?" _

_"Well, why don't you tell me." _

_"Umm. School tensions?" _

_"Go on. I don't think that would make much of impact, considering that you school tensions all the time. You've always dealt with them fine." _

_"Tensions with my friends?"_

_"Have Ron and Harry been treating you badly?" _

_"No." _

_"Right then. It's probably not tensions with your friends." _

_"That's all I can think of, really." _

_"How about your love life, Miss Granger? How is that going?" _

_Hermione couldn't believe Professor Snape had just asked her about her love life. Was he kidding? _

_"I'm sorry, Professor, I just don't feel comfortable discussing my love life with you." _

_"Why not?" _

_"You'd probably use it against me." _

_"I am wont to do so, Miss Granger. Believe me, talking about it will always make you feel better." _

_"I really don't know..." _

_"I am not going to hurt you, Miss Granger." Snape's voice had dropped low. _

Hermione woke up with a throbbing between her legs. Shit. She hadn't known the professor would make her feel this way. She tossed and turned, but the ache wouldn't go away. It was a feverish burn and she was covered in sweat. Trying to forget herself, she lay asleep for hours.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Hermione caught Snape looking at her, his expression unreadable. What if he knew about... no. He couldn't possibly. Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder as he plopped down next to her.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, his mouth full of toast.

"Oh... oh, nothing. It's just... never mind."

Ron appeared at Hermione's left elbow and prodded her in the side. "Are you ready for the Potions exam today?"

"What?" Hermione spluttered. "What potions exam?"

Harry blanched. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that _Ron_ knows about an exam that _you_ don't? You can't be serious."

Ron looked pleased with himself. "Well, yes. Snape told us last class we were going to be having an assessment on the Draught of the Living Dead."

"Frick!" Hermione shoved a piece of toast into her mouth and yanked out her Potions book from her bag. She turned the dog-eared pages rapidly, then heaved a sigh of relief. _"_Phew!" she exclaimed. "Thank god I read about that one this summer."

Ron snorted. "Yeah. Definitely, you know, not uncommon at all for you to be doing that. Perfectly normal. I mean, heck, the charms textbook makes excellent bedtime reading."

"I know!" agreed Hermione. "All those little wand motions just relax me."

"I was kidding, Hermione."

Harry laughed. Ron just gaped at her. "They _relax_ you? Merlin help us."

--

"Well. Isn't it my lucky day," Snape hissed as he glided into the dungeon. "My favorite class of Gryffindors."  

"Your _only_ class of Gryffindors," said Seamus under his breath.

Snape glared at him. "I heard that. 15 points from Gryffindor."

"Bastard."

Luckily, Snape had turned to the blackboard and didn't hear Seamus' parting remark. After administering the test, Snape introduced their next unit.

"Today we will be brewing the potion for excellent hearing, most commonly used in the old-folks homes before their fascinating lectures on gimp weaving and goblin spotting. The ingredients are on the board. Your sample will be collected after class is finished. You have an hour. You may begin."

As Snape swooped around the room, Hermione found she had lost the ability to focus. When Snape put his hand on hers to demonstrate the proper way to chop a root, he let his fingers linger for a moment before drawing away, and Hermione almost dropped all of the root into the potion.

"Be more careful, Miss Granger," Snape warned, "or you might find yourself considerably burnt." This only made Hermione more nervous. She looked back at him as he strode away to torment his next victim. She felt a swoop in her stomach and steadied herself on the counter.

At the end of class, Snape called Hermione over as the rest of the students were filing out.

"Your work is suffering," he said bluntly. "I will be forced to remove you from this class if you continue to behave in the absolutely revolting manner in which you insist on conducting yourself with."

"What manner?" stuttered Hermione. She was taken aback by the ferocity in Snape's voice. He leaned across the desk.

"Your results have been... abysmal, shall I say? The hearing potion you made in class today would have been more effective for cleaning the carpet than helping the elderly."

"But, I-"

"Hermione. If you don't right yourself soon, I will be forced to intervene. Report here at 7:30 for your detention." He stared at her deeply, and she felt herself blush. "I don't think neither of us would want me to intervene."

Quite the contrary, thought Hermione as she strode away.


	6. The Instructions

At 6:30, Hermione's stomach started bubbling. She paced back and forth in her room, going over and over the scenario that had occurred with Snape. He had stared at her, and she had felt the strange sensation, like he was almost looking at her without her robes. No. He wasn't. He couldn't possibly. He was a teacher-- but then again, what about that secret smile he had had on his face at the greenhouse, almost like he knew. Hermione flushed as she thought about his long, pale and delicate fingers, calloused yet experienced, touching her cheek, or sweeping lower, almost to her- stop it! She almost wanted to slap herself. She was a strong student, she was intelligent, smart, and WAY too accomplished to be thinking about men. She didn't _need_ him. She had her books, and besides, it was totally inappropriate. But then again- there were no rules against it...

Hermione checked her watch again. It was 7:00, and she had convinced herself that she would eat before she went to the dungeons. She zipped down to the dining hall and saw Ron sitting alone, dejectedly swirling his mashed potatoes.

"Oh, hey 'Mione." Ron looked up at her, his face brightening. "I was hoping you'd come down, I really need to talk to you..."

"Ron," Hermione groaned, before she could stop herself, "look, I'm really in a rush, I have detention with Snape again at 7:30 and it always takes me awhile to get to the dungeons-"

Ron's entire face fell. "But it only takes you five minutes-"

Hermione grabbed a banana and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Ron, you know I am always ready to talk with you, just not tonight."

Ron scowled at her. "Fine." He crossed his arms and watched her walk away.

Hermione knocked on the dungeon door. Right on time, thought Severus, and he took his time to answer it.

"How nice of you to join me, Miss Granger," he purred. She just looked at him, her face expectant. But there was something more. Unless he was imagining it. "I thought that today, since your potion making as of late has been so... untasteful, shall we say, we could work on technique." Hermione had a sudden image of herself bent over a desk, and Snape ramming into her, giving her a lecture on the proper way to light a cauldron. She blushed noticeably.

"Is something making you, uncomfortable, Miss Granger?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? Perhaps it is our close proximity," he whispered, moving closer to her. She was facing the wall and could feel his breath in the shell of her ear. She stepped forward, only to find herself face to face with cold stone. She felt heated, and she turned around.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shuddered as he drew closer, almost close enough to...

"Miss Granger, I may ask the same of you!" With a snap back to reality, Hermione realized that she was leaning forward, her lips puckered for a kiss. Snape had stepped back considerably. "You _must_ learn to control your emotions! Otherwise, Hermione, you will never amount to much of anything as a Potions Master! You must understand this!"

Hermione had another vision of Snape and herself, but this time he was taking her on the floor, riding her mercilessly. She felt the heat slide down all the way to her stomach, and it crept lower.

Snape, ignoring Hermione's heated look, led her to a cauldron with a series of ingredients all lined up.

"The instructions are on the blackboard," he said, his voice losing all tones of intimacy. "You have two hours. You may begin now."

Hermione looked blankly up at him. She was supposed to- what? Oh, right. Making a potion. Her hands automatically picked up the knife and she scanned the blackboard. The instructions didn't look very familiar, however. In Snape's scrawl, there were a series of directions that made her toes curl.

_Take down your hair._

_unbutton the first two buttons of your robes, just until the top of your cleavage _

_Step out of your underwear (I'm sure they must be soaked by now) _

_Turn around_.

Hermione shuddered as she felt a release. Was he serious? She turned her head, slightly, to see what Snape was doing. He was standing in his office, watching her through the glass. He looked expectant, hungry almost. His eyes were trained on her every move.

Realizing that his may be her last opportunity, and understanding that what she now felt was pure, adulturated lust that only he could pummel out of her, she reached up to her hair and shook it out. Her long, generous chesnut hair cascaded to her shoulders. Then, she slowly reached up to her robes and unbuttoned the first button, and then the second, painfully slowly. She felt herself getting turned on. She then reached under her robes and pulled off her underwear. She chanced a look back to Snape, but his expression was unreadable. He densely stared at her. Her underwear were around her knees, and then around her calves, and then her ankles. She stepped out of them and then turned around. Snape was right behind her.

"So far," he said, his nose flaring, "you're doing an acceptable job with directions. Now let's see about your execution."

Before she knew what had happened, Snape had her pinned up against the desk. "You want this, don't you," he sneered, his voice low and silky. She felt as if every word was a cloth being dragged over her body, and she ached for him. "You want this so bad you'd probably take me yourself if you had the opportunity. Well, it's your lucky day, Miss Granger. I want you to undress me."

"Excuse me?" She spluttered indignantly.

His voice lowered, and he said more clearly, "I want you to undress me." Hermione glared at him. "If you don't follow my directions, Hermione, your dreams will continue to be plagued by my vision, haunting you, touching you in ways you could only imagine, because you haven't felt them yet." He stepped closer. "But I can make you feel things that will shatter your world. All you need to do is follow my directions."

Hermione nodded, her throat dry with anticipation. "OK," she agreed.

"Step forward," Snape purred. "Closer to me." Hermione was only a few inches away from him. "Take my robes and unbutton them." Hermione, hands shaking, attempted the first button, and then the next, and then the next. The robes fell away to reveal a muscular, scarred torso. He was wearing only silk boxers underneath, and they were tented. I want you to pull down my boxers, witch." Hermione obeyed. She slid in tiny fingers into the sides of the boxers and slowly pulled them down. His erect cock sprang out, and bounced.

Hermione stared at it. It was huge, and intimidating.

"Hold on, Miss Granger," the Potions Master said. "Practice makes perfect."

Snape ripped off her robes with one motion and slid his hands around her waist, and then up to her shoulders. He then kissed the side of her neck as he moved his hands down to her breasts, still encased in her white bra. She groaned and moved into him.


	7. Dirty Words

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. For two days. Hope it wasn't that bad. Thanks for reviewing, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have written these chapters. ;-) Enjoy. Snape is one dirty professor, non?

He squeezed them lightly, his thumb flicking over her nipple as it hardened. Then he moved his mouth to her breast, and with his teeth grazing over the top, pulled down her bra with his teeth. She shuddered.

"Gods, you're sexy, Professor," Hermione whispered.

Snape paused and looked up at her, her mouth slack with pleasure. "I'm just warming up," he purred. He took her breast into his mouth, lightly sucking and nibbling with his teeth, as Hermione grew more and more aroused. Her hands moved up and down his back as he moved to her other breast. Hermione started shuddering, and Snape took advantage of this moment to sweep his experienced fingers, delicate yet determined, down to her heated core, and he flicked at her clit with her breast still in his mouth.

"When you come, I want you to scream my name," he hissed, taking a breath. "You wanton little..."

But Hermione had kissed the words right out of his mouth. The Potions Master welcomed the kiss, and explored her mouth gently, insistently, taking time to savor the sweet taste and all the fiery passion. Hermione had never been kissed like this before, and her whole body was alight with the sensation. She tingled all over, not just from his kiss, but from his ministrations below. She couldn't keep still and wiggled, trying to get away from his fingers but also trying to mash them against her harder.

Hermione buckled again and then came, so completely at his mercy. "Oh, Severus," she panted, the orgasm wracking her body with pleasure as the sensation slid to her toes and back again in waves.

Without giving her the time to recover, Snape placed his hot, hard organ at her entrance, almost devouring Hermione with his gaze. She stared at his torso, littered with scars, and was so hungry for it she almost pulled him into her. She wrapped her legs around his torso, but he resisted.

"When _I'm _ready, I'll let you know," The Potions Master said cruelly, and then, with a brutal stroke, he rammed into the hot witch. Her tight sleeve was welcoming to him as he slide in and out of her heat, pounding her until her eyes rolled up in her head. It was warm and it shuddered around his cock, squeezing delightfully. The perfect amount of pleasure.

"You are exquisite," Snape hissed at her. Hermione couldn't answer. All words had been lost as the Professor pummeled her into an even higher state of arousal. Every stroke, every hot dirty word he whispered into her ear, made her yearn for him even as he was driving her against the desk. "Shit," she murmured. His cock stroked against her clit and she came again. Severus resisted the urge and rode her out.

"I treasure this moment," he whispered, "rendering the little know it all speechless. Turns out all you needed was a good dose of this hot, hard, cock." Hermione couldn't help it, she came again and her walls clamped tight against Severus. He almost lost it, but drove her one more time, brutally, to the edge of consciousness, her body a delicious check on him. He came, filling her body with it, and pulled out with a satisfying sound. He groaned and put his head down next to her, his body still between her legs. He fondled her breast again and she smiled as he moved his head there and bit it slightly. She had one last orgasm, riding out the final waves, and sighed.

"Fuck," she whispered. "I have never been... gods. You're amazing, Severus."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he smirked, wickedly. "This is only the beginning."

That night, Hermione arrived back in the common room, sweaty but looking very satisfied.

"What are you smirking about?" Ron gaped at her. "Weren't you just in the dungeons?"

"No, Sev- I mean, Snape let me out earlier, I decided to have a walk around the Quidditch field."

"Oh really? You didn't want to head to the library for some mental exercise?"

"Stop giving her such a hard time," Harry chastised Ron. Harry looked at Hermione. "He's still upset because you didn't listen to him complain about Lavender today. Boy, you really missed out." Ron roughly elbowed Harry in the ribs, and Harry, despite himself, laughed.

Hermione smiled gently at her friends, all the while secretly remembering Snape, only an hour before, taking her brutally, mercilessly, against the desk. She almost came again just thinking about it.

"I have to go upstairs, I'm worn out," Hermione said to the boys, and walked up the stairs. She couldn't sleep, though, as visions of Severus continued to flit through her brain. Every hot, dirty word had burrowed itself into her mind, and her brain had decided to be on "repeat" all night.


	8. Strange Encounter

A few weeks passed, and Hermione heard no word from Snape. In Potions class, he avoided her eyes, like she had some sort of disease transmittable through eye contact. Although, while she was bent over her cauldron, Snape was possessed with visions of himself bending her over the cauldron, his tendons straining and sweat dripping off his forehead, pounding into the witch... and then a student would call his name, snapping him out of his reverie.

In the hallways, if the two happened to pass, Snape would stare at the wall like it was some fascinating new specimen he was studying. Hermione was increasingly tense, more so than usual, and found herself spending more and more time in the library. She was researching grindylows for a study she was working on – new methods of defense for wizards studying oceanography or marine biology.

"Hermione," warned Ron at dinner one night, "Madam Pince is going to start charging you rent if you spend any more time in the library. Seriously."

Hermione stared blankly at him until his comment registered. She brushed her curly hair behind her ear. "Ron, I would honestly appreciate a little sympathy in my situation. Or, you know, perhaps empathy would do the trick. Have you ever heard of those two words?"

"Woah there, Hermione. He was just trying to lighten the situation." Harry patted her arm awkwardly. "We're only trying to help. Hey! I know. Do you fancy a walk around the lake before bed? I just read this book that I want to talk to you about."

Hermione looked up. "Harry, I would love to. But this grindylow stuff is really consuming me-"

"that's the first time I've heard that one," Ron muttered.

Hermione just ignored him. "And I think I'm close to a break through, some special skin protectant with boomslang skin, I think it'll pay off."

"Well, why don't we talk about your research while we walk?"

"Really?" Hermione's face brightened noticeably. "You're interested?"

"Absolutely. If you're interested, I'd be happy to hear about it."

Ron just sat there. "Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron.

"No," sighed Ron, "I think I'll take my chances with Lavender tonight."

Harry stood up and offered Hermione his arm. She laughed and they took off for the lake.

"So, it's actually quite fascinating," Hermione said, "I mean, the grindylows actually have a mechanism that protects them from their predators, it's like a retractable claw, so I was thinking, couldn't we put something like that in our wetsuits? Like, an automatic mechanism that activates when there is danger around?"

Harry nodded. "But I'm sure that spell must be incredibly complicated, I mean, the logistics would drive me crazy."

Hermione laughed. "I think they're--"

"What? You think they're what?" Hermione had faded off, unable to finish her sentence. Harry followed the path of her eyes, which met directly with Snape, who was striding around the lake, doing his daily calisthentics. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, quite unalike what Hermione was used to seeing the Potions Master in. She could see the well-defined stomach, and his huge hands. She had a flashback- those hands sweeping over her body, investigating her most secret desires and soothing the ache that had consumed her for so long. She felt her stomach drop. She let her eyes fall down to his mesh shorts, and discovered that they were slightly tented. Then they locked eyes. Snape slowed down and approached the two.

"Evening, Professor," Harry said. "Out for a jog?"

"Well, I'm not exactly out having tea with the queen of England. So yes. I've having a bit of a stroll. Trying to enjoy some peace. And quiet." He glared at Harry.

"Nobody's stopping you," said Harry venemously.

"Ten points," Snape said shortly, and began to walk away. "Oh, Miss Granger? May I have a word?"

Hermione looked apologetically at Harry. "Sorry. I'll just be a moment." Evening had fallen over Hogwarts, so Harry squinted to see her face. "Alright. I'll stay here. It might be a little difficult to find me though."

The witch had to run a little to catch up with Snape, who had stopped. He had sweat dripping off his chest, but he looked positively, well, gorgeous.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She shuddered at his voice, almost like a vocal caress. And then, without warning, Snape pulled Hermione close to him. He had a semi-erection, and he rubbed himself against Hermione. "I can't stop thinking about you," he purred. Hermione gasped. He was hitting the exact part of her that had been aching for him. "I could fix you," Snape hissed. "I can make you want me so badly that you could barely stand it. And then I'd take you." Snape reached up to Hermione's chest and grabbed her breast and moved his skilled fingers over it through her shirt. She gaped at him.

"But Harry! Harry will--"

Then Snape kissed her, bringing back all the memories- the sweat, pumping, blood, straining, every fulfillment she had dreamed of and the cruel man, the man who gave so much pleasure but then took it away. He plundered her mouth, and then, quickly, pulled away.

"You bastard."

Snape turned, a half-smile on his face and turned away.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione grabbed the front of his shorts, the elastic part, and pulled him to her. She plunged her fingers down his boxers and grasped his cock, which quickly jumped to attention.

"You think you can make me ache."

Snape gasped as Hermione began to rub his hard cock, stroking it with her fingers. She fisted his cock. She felt the meat of him sliding in her hand, standing to attention. And then, just like that, as Snape was at the edge, she pulled her hand back out of his waistband.

"Fuck, Hermione. If Harry wasn't standing there, I'd take you right now," Snape snarled at her.


	9. Sinistra's Pleasure

A/N: All credit goes to MsFigg for inspiring me and also for some ideas that I "borrowed." I love her!! Sorry the updates took me soo long. I've been wayy busy with school. Hope y'all like. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

"Why don't you?" Hermione protested sweetly.

The Professor stared at her, his entire body blazing with angry need. He put his lips to Hermione's ear.

"I will take you," he whispered, his voice sliding over her body like silk, "I will take every inch of you. I will possess you so fully that you will be reduced to a shivering mess, pleading for my arms, calling my name until it is the only one you know. You will be ruined for any other man ever again, and you will regret every single moment you ever desired anybody else." He licked the shell of her ear, and Hermione almost came listening to his voice. "I will come for you," he continued, "and you will come, over and over, a hundred times, when I do." With a hiss, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Hermione's legs almost buckled from under her. She turned back to look for Harry, and saw him standing in the distance, his hand over his eyes. Slowly, she made her way back to him.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"He had this... um, assignment that I hadn't finished yet, I mean, he wanted to talk to me about it."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Hermione, you look like you've just run a marathon. What happened?" A shadow passed over his face. "Hermione, did he threaten you?"

Hermione thought _yes_, _but I wanted it_, but said, "No, not at all, Harry! Look, I think maybe we've just been too harsh on him in the past..."

"We're going inside now," said Harry with concern. "I think all the evening air has gone to your head. Snape is an evil git and always will be."

Hermione leaned against Harry dreamily as he escorted her back to the castle.

A few hours later, Hermione was hard at work in the library. She had become curious about Snape's past and was determined to do some reconaissance work. What had made him such a cruel man? But such a sexy one...

Hermione padded into the restricted stacks after asking Madam Pince, and to her surprise, came face to face with none other than Professor McGonagall, who was sitting on a stool with her palm pressed to a book. She dropped it immediately with surprise.

"What are you doing in the restricted section, young lady?"

"Oh, I asked Madam Pince for permission already."

"I am aware," the Professor said sternly, "but what is it you are looking for?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry. I was just looking at some historical stuff for Professor Binns- he wanted us to do some extra credit work, practice with the books, you know."

"Really? I had no idea he offered extra credit."

Hermione fumbled for words. "I mean, well, it's a new thing, and I don't know if he's talked about it with all of his classes, maybe just the one..."

"Right." Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione. "Well, have at it, then, I suppose." She walked away.

Hermione looked at what the Professor had been reading. To her surprise, it was a book called _The Pleasures of Sinistra Magic (Second Edition). _Curious, Hermione opened it up, and then blushed immediately as a moving picture of two people having sex appeared. She turned the page. Why the heck was the Professor looking at this?

_Dear Readers, _the book read, _have you ever wondered what it's like to leave your partner begging for more as they call your name? _Hermione wondered if Snape had written the book. Those had been his exact words. _Have you always wondered how to get the most out of your sex life, or to pleasing your partner? Well, you've picked up the right book! For the first time, this all new edition comes into mass production- this time, with all new tips and tricks to leave them begging for more. The book will teach you the pleasure of learning your partner, inside and out, and will modify to fit your needs. Turn to page one to begin your sexual adventure. _

Hermione's curiosity was piqued. She turned the next page.

Writing appeared.

_Hello! Welcome to the Sinistra Magic for Pleasure Handbook. If you are ready to begin your sexual escapades and never go back, please press your hand to the page as we get a reading of your current situation. _

Hermione looked at the book doubtfully. But McGonagall had trusted it. Therefore, it was logical that Hermione could do the same thing. She pressed her palm to the book and felt a strange swirl of magic, like a gust of wind, swirling around her. She then felt a twinge and new words were written on the page.

_Congratulations. Your situation has been assessed. You are now eligible to begin. You may want to start with Tutorial #17; How to Make Him Scream, or Tutorial #34; What He Wants Most. These chapters have been modified with your memory of the man you desire. Turn to the tutorial you would like to begin with. _

Hermione bit her lip with anxiety. She was flushing a little with embarrassment. What if somebody caught her? She would never be able to live it down.. but then again, she was strong witch, she was smart, and she damn well deserved it. She turned to Tutorial #17 to begin her new education.


	10. Tutorial 17

Chapter 10

Hermione scrubbed furiously at her skirt. As she was occupied in her task, she didn't notice that Snape had come over to investigate and was now looking over her shoulder. "Shit, shit!" she muttered under her breath.

"Miss Granger, as hard as this is to believe, I do think there is something called magic that would be able to aid you with your skirt," Snape said.

Hermione turned bright red. "Oh, um, yes..." She muttered the cleaning spell to herself and was immediately ink-free. Without warning, Snape bent over and grabbed the large book that had fallen out of Hermione's bag.

"Pleasure reading?" Snape asked, a small grin playing across his lips. He had seen the title before it had changed itself into _The Behavioral Mating Patterns of Hippogriffs_. He knew this type of book all too well- it was the kind of book that witches read before their honeymoons, the kind that promised all sorts of techniques to make their "man" never want to leave them. But he knew better- the only thing a girl needed to know was unconditional love, no matter the stupidity of the man was who that affection was bestowed upon.

"Yes, in fact," said Hermione. She had recovered slightly and now had a modicum of composure, enough, in fact, to imbue her answer with a touch of sass.

Snape immediately pulled back. "I do not appreciate your tone," he hissed. "You'd better watch it." Then, he moved in closer, so that only Hermione could hear, "I'm coming for you witch, and you'll be coming for me before you can say bertie bott's."

Hermione would have laughed at the ludicrosity of his statement, but her brain was too clouded by lust to think straight. "Okay," she muttered.

Snape withdrew, having stirred up all of Hermione's molecules.

--

Later that night in her room, Hermione found the courage to crack open Sinistra for some help.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her palm on the book.

_Welcome!_ _We are so glad you have decided to join us on this journey to ultimate pleasure for both you and your man. _

Hermione sighed at the use of "your man." This was so cheesy as to the point of ridicule. The book, almost as if reading her mind, quickly rearranged itself.

_In order for this book to be 100% effective, you must not question any of the tasks set for you or any of the advice given. If you do, you will be cheating yourself. _

Hermione giggled, but then put a more serious face on for the book.

_That's better. Moving on! Welcome to Tutorial #17: How to Make Him Scream. In order to successfully complete this tutorial, you must finish each task as assigned to you. After completion of the tasks, the next one will appear. Through these tasks, you will learn exactly how to make him scream-- with pleasure, that is. _

_Pleasing your significant other is not that difficult, but pushing them to the brink and making them scream for more can take some practice. Tonight, when you and your man are together, your first task is to focus on his reactions to your touch. It will be necessary to stimulate him physically in order to achieve the desired effect- high mast, if you will. Once there, you will continue to finish him. Note every single moment of this interaction and try to memorize exactly when he loses it. _

_Task #1: Pay attention. _

The book stopped writing.

This was ridiculous! How was Hermione supposed to read this book if she would actually have to jump through hoops to learn from it?

She slammed the book shut in frustration. The title of the book innocently changed to "Patience & Fortitude: How to Avoid Frustration." She almost laughed, but instead, kicked the book across the room. Who wrote that damn thing anyway?


End file.
